kantopokefandomcom-20200213-history
Squirtle
|} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle"| |} | align="middle"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" width="50%"| |} | align="middle" width="50%"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |- | align="middle" colspan="2"| |} |} Biology Physiology In its shellSquirtle is a light blue bipedal turtle with its most notable feature being the hard shell on its back. This shell forms and hardens on its back after birth. It could perhaps be distantly related to some other turtle-like Pokémon, such as Torkoal and Turtwig, but Squirtle seems to only be closely related to its evolutions. Squirtle's shell is an extremely helpful defensive tool. It can withdraw into the shell to block physical attacks. Its smooth, hard shell and head also aid it in other ways, such as minimizing its resistance in water to increase its swimming speed, and allowing it to launch attacks like Rapid Spin and Skull Bash. Squirtle is a natural-born swimmer. However, due to its size, it's easier for it to transport something small (like a Pikachu) than to carry its Trainer. Its jaws may not look like much, but they are strong enough that a Squirtle can learn to use a Bite attack. Squirtle's tail resembles a squirrel's tail, which allows it to use moves such as Tail Whip and Aqua Tail. Gender differences None. Special abilities Squirtle can spray water from its mouth. At first, it may only be able to spray foam and bubbles, but with time it can learn to spray water jets like Water Gun and Hydro Pump. If it withdraws, it can still spray water out the holes in its shell. It can also be easily taught Ice-type moves like Ice Beam and Blizzard. Behavior Squirtle are scarce in the wild. Most are domestic Pokémon, raised to be distributed as starters by Professor Oak. As such, they are regarded as well-behaved Pokémon. They are not regarded as the easiest or hardest for a Trainer to raise, since they are not as mild-mannered and easy as Bulbasaur but they are not as rash and hard as Charmander and its evolutions. They are very loyal to their groups, but they get along better with other Pokémon than with humans, and can sometimes have a bit of an attitude towards humans. It is far from uncommon for them to start or join larger groups, such as the Squirtle Squad in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad and a civilization of Squirtle and its evolutions in Beach Blank-Out Blastoise. Habitat Squirtle are scarce in the wild. Sometimes they can be found living on secluded islands in the ocean or swimming in the rivers of deep canyons, but their chief habitat seems to be small freshwater ponds and lakes. Overall they are found far more often in urban settings, usually in the ownership of Trainers. Kanto is the most likely place to find them. Diet :Main article: Pokémon food Their diet is the usual omnivorous diet of a Pokémon. In the wild it may feed on water plants or aquatic invertebrates, shooting water at the latter. In the anime Squirtle in the anime Major appearances Ash's Squirtle The first real Squirtle appeared in Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. The Squirtle Squad were a gang of rogue Squirtle who were deserted by their Trainers. Ash befriended and captured their leader, while the rest of them became a firefighting group. Squirtle stayed with Ash until The Fire-ring Squad!, when it returned to the Squirtle Squad. May's Squirtle May received her own Squirtle from Professor Oak in The Right Place and the Right Mime. May's Squirtle was very young and timid, until evolving before Staging a Heroes Welcome Other In Journey to the Starting Line, a set of the three Kanto starter Pokémon in which a boy named Gilbert was supposed to choose from as his starting Pokémon were scared off by Ash's Tauros. Professor Oak, Tracey, Delia, and Gilbert had to split up and find the three missing Pokémon. Squirtle was the second one found. The Tiny Turtle Pokémon was stuck in a tree that was hanging over a cliff. Ash's Bulbasaur managed to catch the Squirtle before it could fall off the cliff. The main character in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters out of the Gate! special is a Squirtle that claims that he used to be human. He joins Team Go-Getters in their rescue work. While he can't use Water Gun, he is happy to use Bubble because it looks pretty. Minor appearances Squirtle was mentioned in the first episode of the anime, Pokémon - I Choose You!, as one of the three starter Pokémon new Trainers in Pallet Town can choose from. Ash dreamed of owning one, and it was his first choice of a starter. However, when he arrived at Oak's lab, he found out it was too late, as another Trainer who started the same day had already taken it. It wasn't until The Ties that Bind that it was revealed that the Trainer who took Squirtle was none other than Gary Oak, Ash's rival. By then, it had already evolved into a Blastoise. A Squirtle was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainer's School in Gonna Rule The School!. Another Squirtle appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. In the manga In Pokémon Adventures, Green stole a Squirtle from Professor Oak. It has since evolved into a Blastoise. In Magical Pokémon Journey, Almond owns a Squirtle, who sees him as an older brother. In Pokémon Zensho, Shigeru's starter Pokémon was a Squirtle he received from his grandfather, Professor Oak. Misty has a Squirtle in the Pokémon Newspaper Strip. Ash's Squirtle was shown in some chapters of the Electric Tale of Pikachu. Pikachu also meets an abandoned Squirtle who helps him reach the Hidden Village after getting lost. Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Squirtle is the first Pokéfloat to appear. Play begins on its head and arms until it slowly leaves off the bottom of the screen. After traveling through all the Pokéfloats, the screen will be empty for a few seconds before Squirtle pops up and the cycle begins again. Trophy information Retreating into its shell and spitting water at its foes is Squirtle's trademark response to danger. It's one of the three Pokémon that Trainers can receive from Professor Oak in Pokémon Red and Blue. Squirtle evolves into Wartortle and then Blastoise, ramping up its water powers with each evolution. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Squirtle is a playable Pokémon used by Red. It can use Waterfall to recover from falls as well as Withdraw, in which case it retreats to its shell and shoots water from the back of it propelling him forwards. It also uses Water Gun to push enemies with a stream of water. Squirtle is a lightweight and uses various attacks using its shell and Water-type moves to combat its foes. It uses Hydro Pump in Red's Final Smash, Triple Finish. Game data Pokédex entries Game locations Stats !104 - 151 !198 - 292 |- style="background: #f5ac78" | !47 - 110 !90 - 214 |- style="background: #fae078" | !63 - 128 !121 - 251 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | !49 - 112 !94 - 218 |- style="background: #a7db8d" | !62 - 127 !119 - 249 |- style="background: #fa92b2" | !43 - 104 !81 - 203 |- style="background: #9db7f5" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: #9db7f5; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px; -webkit-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-left-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -icab-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px; -o-border-bottom-right-radius: 10px"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. *This Pokémon's Special base stat in Generation I was 50. |} |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |- | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} | align="middle" style="-moz-border-radius: 6px; border-radius: 6px; -webkit-border-radius: 6px; -khtml-border-radius: 6px; -icab-border-radius: 6px; -o-border-radius: 6px"| |} |} Type effectiveness |- align="middle" valign="top" | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Weak to' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | style="border-bottom: #445e9c 1px solid; border-left: #445e9c 1px solid; background: #9db7f5; border-top: #445e9c 1px solid; border-right: #445e9c 1px solid; -moz-border-radius: 10px; border-radius: 10px; -webkit-border-radius: 10px; -khtml-border-radius: 10px; -icab-border-radius: 10px; -o-border-radius: 10px"|'Damaged normally by' |} Learnset |} |} |} |}